Episode 1714 (19th November 1992)
Plot Jack takes Sarah a cup of tea in bed. She is amazed to see his black eye and wonders what Annie will make of it all. Kathy tries to wriggle out of the dinner date with Frank, Kim and Neil that evening but Chris still wants to go. Elizabeth is worried about Tinker as she is missing again. Eric is going to pay the electricity bill, but Elizabeth tells him that she has already paid it. She wants to open up a joint bank account, but Eric still seems reluctant for some reason. Joe explains to Mark that the farm is in terrible trouble and that is why Jack is so grumpy. He asks him to help out more and not talk about money so much. Seth brings Tinker back to Elizabeth. He is walking round with a radio so as not to miss Dezzy Bell making a £1000 call. He answers the phone at Elizabeth's, but it is a fish supplier. Kathy is curt with Kim. Neil telephones about the dinner date and Frank overhears Kim speaking tenderly. Mark apologises to Jack for his demanding behaviour and promises to help out. Seth answers the phone again at the fish farm. Elizabeth grabs it from him and then takes his radio away until lunchtime. Annie is back from London. She senses that something has been going on, but no one is saying anything. Jack does not turn up for lunch and Annie demands to know what has been going on. She then finally sees Jack's black eye. Kim receives an enormous bouquet of flowers. She is rather embarrassed in front of Kathy. Jack blows his top with Annie. He tells her that he is worried sick about the farm and all because she is demanding money to go off and live with a stranger in Spain. Elizabeth is going to the bank to get details on a joint account. Seth is driving everyone mad by trying to get to the phone before everyone else. Alan beats him to it though and misses out yet again on £1000. Archie asks Nick to make sure that he does not read anything to Alice that maybe politically incorrect. The mystery bouquet turns out to be from Frank. Kathy is uncomfortable at the dinner party. She makes snide remarks about Kim and Neil's many trips to horse sales. Kim seethes. Jayesh asks Rachel out for a date. She accepts. Kathy tells Kim that she will not keep quiet about the affair for long. Carol makes fun of Archie's reading material for his course. Elizabeth complains about Eric's draughty car. Alan is made 'Dope of the day' by Hotten Radio station. Archie loses his temper with Carol in the pub, humiliating her by saying she is not in a position to criticise his views on bringing up a child as she has made a mess with Lorraine. Carol runs out of the pub crying. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann Guest cast *Dezzy Bell - Kathryn Apanowicz Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse attic bedroom, extension, fields and farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Front room and hallway *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables, sitting room and dining room *Fish & Game Farm *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Unknown house - Living room and kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes